


Christmas in Storybrooke

by EnchantedJSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedJSwan/pseuds/EnchantedJSwan
Summary: December 25, in Storybrooke. The people of the small town of Maine celebrate their first Christmas, in the real world, like normal people. But Emma isn’t in the mood for a party. Something is troubling her…Originally written in French on December 27, 2013. Rewritten in English (and slightly changed) on February 20, 2020.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 21





	Christmas in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here's a short Captain Swan fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy it! ♥  
> Please read the following notes before you start reading :)
> 
> The two fanfictions I shared ("Actions speak louder than words" and "Christmas in Storybrooke") have the same history, so I apologize for the repetitive note if you have already read one of them :)
> 
> This fanfiction was originally written in French on December 27, 2013. I found it again a few days ago, and when I read it again after all these years, I must admit I didn't feel like a fan of my own work. I guess time really changes you and they way you view and understand things. Part of what I didn't like anymore was the language. There is nothing wrong with French of course, especially since I am French myself and I love my native language. But I am so used to reading fanfictions in English that it simply felt weird to read it in French. So I thought I would try to rewrite it in English. I slightly changed and added some details and words, but the spirit and soul of the fanfiction is the same as the one I first wrote in 2013.
> 
> Please be indulgent for I am not used to writing fanfictions and am not always at ease at sharing my works.  
> Please also excuse any vocabulary or grammatical mistakes for I am French and not fluent in English.  
> I hope you do find it to your liking though :)
> 
> Happy reading! ♥

(December 25, Christmas night, Storybrooke’s library)

Belle had reorganized the library, with Rumple’s help, to welcome the whole town and celebrate Christmas as a family. Granny had worked hard to prepare a good diner for everyone. Henry, Mary-Margaret and Regina had teamed up to decorate the place with a big Christmas tree, baubles and tinsels. David had joined everyone a bit later after finishing the boring paperworks at the Sheriff station, and Ruby had taken care of the music. Everyone was celebrating, dancing, eating, having fun… or almost everyone.

Emma was sitting on the sofa that had been moved against the wall, under the window. She was staring at the snow falling on the street of Storybrooke. She didn’t look sad so to speak, but there was no smile on her face, no glint of joy in her eyes. She looked thoughtful. Sometimes she would cast a glance at the people in the room. She would see her parents dancing together, so incredibly happy. She would notice Neal talking with Wendy, John and Michael who had so much to catch up on. She would witness Regina and her son enjoying the evening together. The hint of a smile appeared on her face when she saw Henry being so happy. Regina really had changed. Emma was glad to see them spend time together.

Emma stood there, on the sofa, shadowed in the corner of the room. She brought her knees to her chest, huddled up like a small child. She still felt like she didn’t belong here. She wasn’t used to Christmas celebrations. As a foster kid, she never stayed long enough in the same family to be able to have a real Christmas, with a home and a people who truly loved and cared for her. And even now that she had found her family, somehow, she still couldn’t enjoy it.

The party had been going on for more than an hour now, and Emma hadn’t moved. But the silence she closed herself on in was broken by a familiar voice.

\- "Is everything alright, love?"

Emma turned towards the voice et saw Hook standing in front of her, a genuine worry on his face.

\- "Hhm…", she cleared her voice and smiled at him. "Yeah, everything’s fine."

Hook didn’t look convinced of course. Open book and all that. He could feel something was troubling her. His eyes never left her face as he sat down beside her. Emma’s heart started to beat a little faster. She knew he wouldn’t leave her alone until she told him what was on her mind.  
She avoided his gaze. It scared her that he was able to read her so well. But even though she didn’t mind his presence, she wasn’t in the mood for sharing… or talking… or anything for that matter.

Silence fell between them. Emma could still feel him staring at her, but it strangely didn’t bother her that much. Quite the opposite actually. It felt peaceful and she couldn’t stop the small smile blooming on her face, which Hook didn’t miss. He got closer to her, searching her eyes.

\- "Emma… don’t try running away from me, we both know this is a doomed mission." He grinned at her, and after a brief silence, his look grew more serious again. "I’m not giving up on you. I know something is wrong. What is it?"

Emma took a deep breath, her eyes dropping to her hands on her lap.

\- "It’s just…"

Their eyes met. She was hesitant. But Hook was very patient. It was something Emma truly appreciated. Unlike the others, he would never push her. He knew how hard it was for her to share her feelings. He understood her. So he waited for her to go on, an encouraging look on his face.

\- "I just don’t feel like I belong here."

She was staring at her hands again. He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised.

\- "Why wouldn’t you? Your entire family is here…" He paused, before adding in a more tender voice. "And so am I."

Those last words managed to put a true smile on her face. Finally. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Her face lit up and he couldn’t take his eyes off her.  
Hook was right. He was always there for her. Dare she even say… he loved her.

\- "It’s my first real Christmas. The very first Christmas with… my family."

\- "You never celebrated Christmas before?"

\- "No, not really. I spent my childhood travelling from one foster family to another. I never felt at home, never felt like I belonged. Because I was adopted I wasn’t really part of the family. Some of the lasts foster families I was in were nicer, but I was already used to feeling like having somewhere I could call home just wasn’t possible for me. And it still feels that way sometimes. So I must admit I’m not really in the mood for celebrations."

A few tears ran down her cheeks. Emma suddenly stood up and started walking towards the front door. Hook gently caught her wrist. They stared at each other for a moment.

\- "I’m sorry, love."

He meant it. It wasn’t pity. He felt for her. He understood the feeling all too well.

\- "Don’t be. It’s not your fault if I feel that way. She smiled at him."

None of them moved away from the other. They both stood frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do now. But they were suddenly broken out of their thoughts when the music changed and a slow dance began.  
Killian glanced at Emma. Though his look was tender, a mischievous smile appeared on his face. He gently took her hand in his and led her towards the dance floor. Emma tried to resist.

\- "Oh no. No, no, no. I don’t dance!"

She barely got time to refuse, Killian’s hand was already on her waist, holding her body against his.

\- "Just one." He smiled at her. "It will help take your mind off things. You need to relax and have some fun, love."

\- "No, I just need to take some air."

Emma was trying to get away from his embrace, but he wouldn’t let her go. She wasn’t in the mood for this, but at the same time, being in his arms felt good.  
A part of her was scared of what people would think if they’d see them dance together. Hook didn’t have many friends in town. But she was mostly worried about her parents’ reaction, her son’s, even Regina’s. Part of her couldn’t comprehend why she would even care about that. It was her life, her choice. But she knew her family didn’t trust him yet. And she wanted them to be proud and happy for her. What was she supposed to do then?

Killian could feel her unease. He didn’t like seeing her so nervous. He didn’t like being the one to make her feel like that. He wished he could help her, make her smile again. He would make it his mission to put a smile on her angelic face whenever he could.  
He tightened his hold on her waist, bringing her even closer to him, and whispered in her ear.

\- "Relax, love."

\- "I’m trying", she answered, slightly frustrated.

Their eyes met. Hook had this little victorious but tender smile on his face.

\- "Dancing isn’t really… my thing. I’ve never felt at ease… with dancing."

\- "You’ve never felt at ease with dancing… or dancing with me?" He asked her, but he already knew the answer.

Point taken. She hated that he knew her so well. But it was also part of his charms, and the reason why they understood each other.

Emma finally started to relax. Hook’s little diversion worked out well. She wasn’t paying attention to what was happening around her anymore. She closed her eyes and let the music sway her, nestled in Killian’s arms. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Killian was tenderly looking down at her. He knew moments like this one were very rare when it came to Emma. So he enjoyed every second of it, memorizing every detail: the way she felt against him, her warmth spreading through his body, her perfume, the softness of her skin under his gentle fingers at the hem of her shirt, of her golden hair caressing his jaw, the peaceful look on her face, the hint of a smile at the corner of her lips… He wished this moment could last forever, but the music came to an end and suddenly they were back to reality. Emma opened her eyes, but didn’t move away from him yet.

\- "Emma?"

She didn’t answer. She got lost in her thoughts for a moment. But Hook broke her out of her trance when he let his hand wander through her hair. Emma looked up at him. He was smiling at her, with such tenderness that it was getting hard for her to breath. She needed to get out.  
They stared at each other. Hook’s fingers left her hair to caress her bare arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She shivered and backed away from him, dropping her eyes to the ground.

\- "I have to go."

Emma headed outside. He let her go. But he had a feeling, the moment she glanced back at him before leaving, that she would come back.

(A few hours later…)

It was past midnight and almost everyone had left. Only Emma’s family stayed to help clean the room. David and Mary-Margaret were taking the decorations down, Belle and Rumple were moving some of the furnitures back at their original place, and Henry and Regina were helping Granny with the leftovers.  
Hook hadn’t left the room since Emma’s departure. He was quietly waiting on the sofa, under the window. The front door suddenly opened, and when he turned around he saw Emma coming in. He stood up and started to walk towards her, but slowed down when he saw Mary-Margaret coming alongside her.

\- "Emma! We barely saw you tonight, is everything ok?"

\- "Yeah, I’m good. I was just… hhm… tired. What did I miss?"

\- "Plenty!" Henry shout out, with a smile on his face and what appeared to be a dish of cooked lasagna in hands. "Actually you missed all the party mom, it’s a shame."

\- "I’m sorry kid", she answered, ruffling his hair.

He gave her a warm smile and then followed Granny outside with the dish. David and Mary-Margaret were finally done with the decorations and asked Belle and Rumple for some help putting all the boxes in the library’s backroom. Regina was the only one left in the room, wrapping up the last leftovers. Or so Emma thought. She hadn’t noticed Hook standing behind her.

\- "Feeling better, love?"

Emma turned around, surprised that he was still here. She avoided his question.

\- "I thought you’d have left by now."

\- "I was waiting for you, love." He smiled at her.

\- "You were… waiting… for me? And what exactly made you believe that I would come back?"

He was so close to her now that she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

\- "Let’s call it a… hunch." He whispered the last word with a smirk on his lips.

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes. But the smile that had bloomed on her face was abruptly replaced by an embarrased look that got Hook intrigued. He followed her gaze, looking above their heads and noticed a weird little branch hanging there. Emma wished he wouldn’t have.

\- "What the bloody hell is that?"

Emma’s mouth opened, but no words came out. Regina, who had witnessed the scene, walked up to them and took great pleasure in answering the pirate’s question. 

\- "That, my dear Captain, is what we call mistletoe. As tradition would have it, whoever stands under the mistletoe has to kiss. They say it brings luck."

\- "Thanks Regina", Emma sarcastically muttered.

Regina left the room, a smirk on her lips. When Emma looked back up at Hook, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Emma stared at him nervously.

\- "Well, I… hhm… I think it’s time for me to leave…"

Emma was about to turn around when Hook caught her wrist and brought her back to him. Her body slammed against his. She tried to find a way out of this, but gave up as soon as his piercing blue eyes met hers. She stopped breathing. His hooked arm fell around her waist and hold her to him, as close as humanly possible. His right hand gently caressed her hair, then her jaw, then the side of her neck, his eyes never leaving hers. Emma shivered, goosebumps on her skin, her heart beating faster. She was blown away by his tenderness and the intensity of his gaze.  
After what felt like the longest minute of her life, Killian finally moved his face closer to hers, until their lips were just an inch away, and whispered in a husky voice.

\- "It would be very bad form not to perpetuate the tradition My Lady."

Then their lips finally found each other. For a second, Emma was surprised that he didn’t kiss her more passionately. The kiss was so slow. Yet so intense. Resisting was pointless. It felt too good. She gave into it, putting her arms around his neck. Killian hold her even tighter against him. Warmth was spreading through their bodies. The passion began to grow, but the kiss remained slow. So very slow.  
If this was what Christmas felt like, then she wouldn’t miss a single celebration.


End file.
